


Femslash Feb Drabble Collection

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers, Dexter (TV), Doctor Who, Elementary, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stargate SG-1, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Divergent AU, Drabble Collection, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Slash, ipod shuffle meme, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My works for Femslash February! Contains common pairs rarepairs from a bunch of different fandoms</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam Carter/Janet Frasier

**Author's Note:**

> Done to the iPod Shuffle Meme (that I shamelessly cheated on, took me much longer to write these than the allotted spaces)

**1\. Hanging By A Moment - Lifehouse**

**Fandom: Stargate SG-1, Sam Carter/Janet Frasier**

_I'm falling even more in love with you , Letting go of all I've held onto_

Sam turned and looked over to see Janet curled on the couch, her feet tucked up beneath her and her book spread on her lap. Cassie was off with friends, and it was just the two of them sitting, reading, sharing a pot of tea.

It was nice. There was just a soft, simple peace. No aliens, no threats. No need to hold herself to a higher standard around the men she fought with for her rank, for recognition. Just the two of them.

She marveled to herself, as Janet turned a page, that the woman who was so often in control and sure in the medical bay could be so at ease and care free. The sight of her eyes moving across the page, the crinkle of paper, made a thrill go up her spine and she wanted to get closer, to curl up to her.

Janet looked up, smiled. "Want some more tea?"

Sam shook her head, moved to sit on the couch with her. Janet shifted. Her eyes glittered in the light and Sam's breath caught.

Sam leaned in and kissed her. Janet was smiling when she pulled away. "What?" she asked, the word playful.

Sam shrugged and leaned in again.


	2. Allison Argent/Lydia Martin

**2\. Kick Ass - Mika vs RedOne**

**Fandom: Teen Wolf, Lydia/Allison**

_With a crash and burn, We could make it better, Turn it upside down, Just you and me_

There was something refreshing, the two of them, moving through the woods. Lydia complained about the mosquito's, about everything really, but Allison could tell by the lightness in her eyes that she was actually enjoying herself.

The woods split open. A jut of granite cut into the stream before her, water gurgling and spraying over the rocks. The day was hot, and the stream looked cool. Allison, with a grin, pulled her T-Shirt over her head.

"What are you _doing?"_ hissed Lydia, stepping gingerly out of the woods.

"You're the genius, Lydia, you tell me."

Allison stripped down to her bra and panties. The rock was hard and cool under her feet despite the heat. Not far from her a rotten bit of rope hung from the bough of an old tree. With a grin, she leapt from the rock, brown hair flying out behind her, and she whooped while Lydia screamed at her.

The water was _cold,_ and Allison fell through it with a smile on her face and a sting in her hands and arms from where they'd slapped the surface.  She went with a current, feeling goose bumps swarm up her arms, bubbles leaving her mouth and nose, before she pressed down with her feet, felt the algae covered rock, and pushed for the surface.

Lydia was cursing, half out of her clothes, when Allison's head broke through. She laughed at the look on Lydia's face.

 _"You could have died!"_ Lydia shouted, and Allison swum for the bank.

"Grow a spine, Lydia. I bet you're too scared to jump in. Have some fun!"

Lydia rolled her eyes and finished stripping. Allison grinned, but she felt a tension in the pit of her stomach to see Lydia's creamy skin, the way she looked in her black bra and panties, red hair caught in the breeze.

"This is the worst idea in the history of worst ideas," said Lydia, but she was smiling.

She jumped into the water, and Allison giggled when the wave of water splashed over her. Lydia didn't hesitate under the water and came up gasping. "It's _freezing!"_

"I'll warm you up," said Allison. She swam over, wrapped her arms around Lydia when they made it to the shallows.

Lydia was trembling. So was Allison, when she realized how much she liked being the protector, wrapping her arms around Lydia's frame. It was soothing, felt _right._ She hated being the weak one, being the one to wait for help. And while she'd never presume that Lydia was the weak one, never in a million years, it felt good to hold someone, and not to be held.

Her heart was going too fast and she let go, sat down on a submerged rock. Lydia copied her, biting her lip like something was making her anxious.

"What is it?" asked Allison, clutching her knees, determined not to touch.

Lydia looked over, looking beautiful even though her long hair was wet, pressed to her back. She shrugged and Allison sighed. Lydia was forever keeping herself shielded.

"My dad's out," said Allison softly, reaching out, finding Lydia's arm under the water. Lydia shifted towards the contact. "You should stay the night with me. It would be fun. A sleep over."

"Sleep over's are for kids," said Lydia, but she smiled. "I get to pick the movie."

"Not the Notebook."

Lydia stuck her tongue out at Allison and jumped in the water again, splashing Allison. Allison laughed, and dove in after her.


	3. Martha Jones/Twelfth Doctor

**3\. Breath - Breaking Benjamin**

**Fandom: Doctor Who, Martha/Doctor (12 regeneration)**

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left._

Martha didn't know the pretty looking girl that approached her at the bar. She was Hispanic, dressed _strange._ Her shirt was a white button up, she wore dark pants held up with bright purple suspenders, and wore men's sandals with colorful socks. She should have known who they were the moment she saw them.

"Hello there," said the woman. Her eyes were so deep that Martha couldn't help accept her offer for a drink.

The next thing she knew they were flying through space. Martha could hardly believe how much the control room had changed. She promised not to mention the flight to the Doctor when she saw him next. After all, it was strange and painful seeing this new one here so soon after she'd left her Doctor.

"Look," said the Doctor, bounding over to the door. She flung it open and Martha gasped to see the purple gas giant on the horizon, a ring of glittering rocks surrounding it in a ring. Other moons floated around it, and far off a sun blazed.

"Oh my gosh," she said, holding onto the doors.

The Doctor produced a few ropes, tied it around her waist. With a grin at her, the Doctor leapt from the TARDIS. Martha shouted in alarm but the Doctor was quite unharmed.

"There's an atmospheric bubble! We're quite safe!"

Martha grinned, leapt after her. She was at once weightless, imagined she could hear the infrasonic cooing of the TARDIS's soul behind her. The Doctor took her hand.

This Doctor was strange, different. Where hers was full of guilt, this new Doctor was carefree, light. Old, impossibly old. But there, baptized in the light of the planet, she seemed so young and full of joy too.

They hung together in the zero gravity a long while. Martha cleared her throat. "I told myself I wasn't going back, you know."

The Doctor nodded. "I know." She smiled like she knew a secret. Considering how far apart her Doctor and this one were she had a feeling they knew a lot of secrets.

"Then why?"

"You sacrificed everything, Martha. I never thanked you properly. You did so much for me and I was a bloody idiot."

Martha laughed, but it stung. The wounds from walking the earth hadn't healed yet, might never heal. She knew that. "Well, at least you're admitting it."

The Doctor looked over at her, her hazel eyes sparkled, and she pulled Martha close. It was Martha who kissed her first though, and to her surprise the Doctor didn't pull away. Kissed her back, enthusiastically. There was a honey and salt taste to her, and her twin pulse felt strange against Martha's fingertips, which were pressed against her wrist.

"I'm sorry, though," said the Doctor.

"Oh shut it," said Martha, and kissed her again, deeply, in the planet light. She knew this was the one time she got what she really wanted, but she was okay with that. This new Doctor was easier to love, and safer to love, even if she was only going to leave for the universe again.


	4. Natasha Romanov/Pepper Potts

**4\. Wires - Athlete**

**Ship: Avengers/MCU, Natasha/Pepper**

_You got wires, going in_   
_You got wires, coming out of your skin_   
_There's dry blood, on your wrist_   
_Your dry blood on my fingertip_

Natasha reached out, touched the edge of the casing with the tip of her finger. Pepper didn't stirr. Her face was creamy, beautiful, in the yellow light from the reactor. Her hair on the pillow looked like fire. Natasha swallowed, stroked around the gentle ridge of scar tissue. The arc buzzed beneath her finger and Natasha closed her eyes, saw the light turn everything red before her eyes.

Her heart ached in a strange way. Pepper, her beautiful anchor, had changed so much. Pepper joked she was more robot than human now, with her various implants. It hurt Natasha when she heard that, because Natasha knew at least that Pepper had so much love within her that she'd never have it taken away.

She curled her fingers, they drew across the glossy surface of glass, and Pepper shifted, curled her hand around Natasha's throat unconsciously.

She let out a breath. Natasha didn't have much in the way of that anymore. Her emotions were locked deep, forgotten. Abandoned.

She shifted, pain lanced up her side and she clenched her jaw as a hiss of pain escaped through her teeth. Pepper had been the one to save her that day. It felt good in a way it hadn't when it was Clint or one of the others. Pepper, with the sun at her chest, saving _her._

"Rescue," she murmured, and Pepper smiled in her sleep.


	5. Lumen Pierce/Astor Bennett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astor is 19 in this

**5\. Blood Makes Noise - Suzanne Vega**

**Fandom: Dexter, Lumen/Astor**

_Cause blood makes noise, It's a ringing in my ear_

Lumen never really got over Dexter, she noticed. Despite the disappearance of her darkness she still sometimes felt the urge, when she read about rapists and abductors in the paper, to save their victims. Shaken, Lumen returned to Florida. Orlando, not Miami. She had no intention of ever going to Miami again. She needed the same kind of light that had found her in Miami. Maybe it would cleanse her.

She was a lot older, though. Wiser. The darkness had left over a sort of awareness in her, so as she walked the streets she was calm and unafraid even as night fell.

That thing - her lizard brain, she'd called it - stirred for a moment and she froze, looked over. She wasn't alone. Someone else was out walking. They passed under a street light and Lumen's breath caught.

Astor.

A shivery feeling that she'd lost a long time ago to the water's of the Miami harbour seemed to come back, an ache, an empty spot. She didn't know why Astor would do this to her. It had been five years since she'd seen her. But that thing - what had Dexter called it, the Dark Passenger? - was there, staring at the girl.

Astor stopped, turned to look. When their eyes she felt the returning look of a presence.

Astor walked over. A tattoo spiraled down one arm in a chaotic pattern, and she was dressed in dark clothes. She'd grown a lot in the last five years, was taller than Lumen now.

"Hi," said Lumen, her heart beating strangely. There was something familiar and comforting, having the darkness back inside of her. Like maybe it hadn't gone away, just hibernated.

"I remember you," said Astor.

Lumen smiled. "How are you?"

Astor shrugged. "Out for a stroll."

"Can I join you?"

Astor's lips twisted. Lumen noticed they were shiny with lip gloss. "I'm not sure this will be your kind of walk."

"You'd be surprised."

Astor swallowed, started to move again. "Well, you did love Dexter. You really knew him."

Lumen fell into step next to her, glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "What makes you say that?"

"Your Demon," she said softly, curling her hand around Lumen's. There was something warm in it, something that made her Dark Passenger rustle and stretch and want to feel more.

The warm Florida night swallowed them both.


	6. Debra Morgan/Maria LaGuerta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS!!!

**6\. Ever Dream - Nightwish**

**Fandom: Dexter, Deb/Laguerta**

_Would you do it with me_   
_Heal the scars and change the stars_   
_Would you do it for me_   
_Turn loose the heaven within_

She hadn't told Dexter, kept a deep secret of their on and off relationship. It was wild, passionate, and burned with anger and resentment. Darkness. It scorched her, ended in fights.

She sat there, with her empty hands that she imagined were still covered in blood. Remembered the first time. She hadn't really believed Doakes had been the Bay Harbour Butcher at first, either. Maria's face had been thick with tears. Deb knew something about loving a serial killer, the confusion that it brought. And that was _before_ Dexter.

The first time they lay together it was healing, in a way. She made a choked kind of sound, listening to the waves on the rocks in front of her. She'd expected things to change.

But Maria had been all business and Deb forgot about it, accepted her place. Until it happened again, and again, healing and dangerous at the same time. The closer they grew the more they fought. Getting promoted was the safest thing to happen to Debra, in a few ways. Worse in others.

She sighed, covered her face in her hands. Felt blood there, hot and slick, covering her skin until she was sure she was a beacon under the hot sun.

"Oh Maria," she whispered. It wasn't really love, but it was something. And she'd killed it with her own two hands.

Debra sobbed.


	7. Rose Tyler/Martha Jones

**7\. Falling for the First Time - Barenaked Ladies**

**Fandom: Doctor Who, Rose Tyler/Martha Jones**

_It's so strange, I can't believe it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time_

Rose met her during a Torchwood and UNIT liason. She was brilliant, had worked with another person to save the lives of hundreds of people when a hospital had been sent to the moon. In fact, Rose saw something in her that made her think of the Doctor, and his fingers around hers and _running._

She walked up, smiling. "Hello, Miss Jones. Or is it Captain?"

"Captain, but call me Martha, _please,"_ she seemed desperate about this. It made Rose laugh.

"Pretty brave, what you did," said Rose, sitting with her. They each had a glass of champagne, and Martha tipped it all back.

"Yeah, but I only did what needed to be done, you know?" She looked at Rose and smiled widely. Rose was struck by how perfect it was. "Of course you know. You had an alien encounter with all those Cybermen, took them out, and joined Torchwood. I'm so happy my ear buds had been broken, a few days before it happened. My family..." She shook her head.

Rose nodded sympathetically.

Martha sighed. "Well, another drink then. Tell me what you can about Torchwood - I'm curious. They're sending me on a mission next month."

They spoke most of the night. Rose knew her face was flush and red, just like Martha's. They were leaning on each other, laughing while Rose described a minor Yfflax invasion and what the tiny fluffy pink creatures had done to one of her fellow employees at Torchwood.

"It didn't!"

"IT DID! He was just screeching and runnin' around, dripping with pink goo!"

Martha howled, throwing her head back. Her neck looked so smooth and her skin soft. Rose's heart thumped, and when Martha looked back down, her brown eyes sparking, Rose kissed her without thinking. It felt so strange and new and perfect and wild, and the best part was Martha kissed her _back._

It lasted longer than she'd expected, and when she pulled away Martha was blushing even harder. The banquet room was nearly empty, at least.

Martha kissed her again, cupping Rose's neck, and once again Rose felt something like she had with her Doctor, a beautiful thrumming feeling. She bet that he would like Martha very much, and when she pulled away she was breathing heavily.

"My flat is fifteen minutes away if we call a cab," said Martha.

Rose nodded, breathless, and the two of them got up.

"Night, Miss Tyler!" called one of the other Torchwood employees, Ianto Jones, with a roguish wink. Next to him their chief of medical, Owen  Harper, sniggered.

She waved at them, her hand tight around Martha's, and stumbled into the night with her.


	8. Jenny/Sally Sparrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is just preslash

**8\. Moves like Jagger - Maroon 5**

**Fandom: Doctor Who, Jenny/Sally Sparrow**

_Just shoot for the stars_   
_If it feels right_   
_And aim for my heart_   
_If you feel like_

Jenny caught a ride with a time agent and wound up on earth. She waved good-bye as she took off, feeling excited, her hearts beating hard. She was on a new planet, a planet her father had been on! She bounced on her feet, excited. Surely there was _some_ fun to be had. After all, she had a new sonic she'd crafted to look like her dad's. She had to break it in.

Jenny met her in London. She had discovered an invasion of an alien she had no name for, but it was dangerous, terrorizing a neighborhood.

Somewhere in the middle of it Jenny ran into a blond girl fleeing from a group of the creatures. Jenny jumped into the thick of it, sent the alien dogs on their way with a sonic burst, and took her hand.

 _"Run!"_ she said, and they fled together.

With a burst from her sonic she popped the lock to a door and they hid together.

"What were those things?" the girl gasped.

"No idea."

"What are we going to do?"

"No idea!" Jenny laughed.

The girl grinned, like Jenny's happiness was infectious. "Up to us to save the day then. What's your name?"

"Jenny. You?"

"Sally Sparrow. No last names for you?"

"Nah," Jenny shook her head. "Who needs em? Ready? Lot's of running to do!"

Sally nodded and took her hand. It felt warm and right, and Sally laughed again as she kicked down the door and they _ran._


	9. Natasha Romanov/Darcy Lewis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divergent Series AU, also preslash

**9\. Madness - Muse**

**Fandom: Avengers/MCU, Natasha/Darcy, Divergent AU**

_Some kind of madness has started to evolve_

Darcy stood at the edge of the roof staring at the impossible drop before her toes. Wind whipped up at her, made her tremble, but no one else was stepping forward.

"We can let someone else go first," said the instructor.

Darcy shot her a look. "No," she said, feeling something inside of her harden. Right now the Dauntless Teacher, Natasha, seemed to doubt her, just like she was sure the rest of the Erudite's were doubting her. She was sure her own family, her friend Jane, thought she was factionless by now. Darcy was nothing if not logical (and this wasn't true, her Aptitude tests had said Dauntless, hadn't they?) and knew she wouldn't die by jumping. _Something_ would catch her.

Natasha opened her mouth to say something else and Darcy jumped. The wind whistled through her hair, and she shrieked, one part fear and two parts exhilaration. The hole in the ground swallowed her in darkness, and she yelped as a net caught her.

Someone pulled her free, and she waited, knees trembling as the rest of the class landed. They were cheering her for being the first jumper, but Darcy hardly heard it.

Natasha landed last, walked over to her. She was dressed in tight black clothes, like the rest of the faction. She had no piercings but Darcy could see the hints of tattoos on her already.

"What's your name?" asked Natasha, smiling. Instead of doubt there was a small measure of respect.

"Darcy," she said, standing up straight.

"I think you'll do well," she said, patting her shoulder. "The first jumpers always do."

The warmth in that smile was unmistakeable, and Darcy felt herself flush under her gaze, felt her stomach get tight and breath go short, even though she'd long stopped being winded. She hoped she could live up to the expectations, hoped she could prove the woman right.

"I'll be the best," said Darcy, straightening out, and Natasha laughed.

"I hope so."


	10. Joan Watson/Carrie Dwyer

**10\. Courage - Tragically Hip**

**Fandom: Elementary, Joan Watson/Carrie Dwyer**

_Tragedy consists in the necessity, Of living with the consequences_

Joan missed her so much sometimes. It had been a shock to see her in the hospital with Sherlock. She wasn't used to not being able to just go up and put a friendly arm around her, to laugh and go for coffee, to discuss work.

She'd left that life behind, and because she did she had to reap the consequences, and that meant leaving Carrie behind.

Joan clutched her coffee hard, tears biting the back of her eyes. She blinked, refusing to even let her eyes get glassy. She'd chosen this life, it was what she needed.

Her phone vibrated and she fished it out of her pocket, expecting something cryptic or rude from Sherlock. She gasped in surprise to see that it was from Carrie, asking her out for drinks.

She swallowed, shoved her phone away. She didn't know if she should answer it, should do this. After all, she'd left Carrie. It had been part running away from everything, and partly to save Carrie from how dark she'd gotten back then, even if it had been only for awhile.

Her phone vibrated again. This _was_ from Sherlock.

_Has she texted you yet? - SH_

Joan felt a ruffle of annoyance. _What makes you think she would want to? - JW_

_Anyone with half a brain can work out she has feelings for you. Anyone with less than a quarter can see you've got feelings for her. Has she tried to contact you? - SH_

She huffed, took a sip of her coffee, and tried to focus on watching the river. Two more texts followed, each flavored with annoyance.

_Alright, yes! - JW_

_And are you going to text her back? - SH_

_I don't know - JW_

She shut off her phone and leaned her head on her hands, letting out a slow breath.


End file.
